Lights of Red and Shades of Green
by Shadow759
Summary: A Fanfiction Based Off A Nuzlocke on Pokemon Red. Rated T for Swearing and Later Sexual Themes.


It was 10:00 A.M. I was playing my NES and saw the time. I shut it down and got up. I grabbed my backpack. So far it had nothing, but I knew, very soon, that it would be full. I walked down stairs to see my Mom eating. An image went through my head, I was 5. I went downstairs as my Mom was eating with my Dad. "Dad," I said. "Why is my name Red?" This was a question I wondered since I knew my name.

My Dad walked over to me, crouched down in front of me, and put his hand on my shoulder. "You have something about you," He said. "Like a fire. So I named you Red. Listen, you have to promise me something." I nodded.

"Good," he continued. "Your name was chosen, and I want you to live up to that name. Just like your grandfather." The image changed, I was 8 and just got the mail. My Dad was in the war. I walked in to see a Charmeleon standing in front of my Mom who was crying and holding a paper.

I grabbed the paper and read it. 'Dear Jacques Family, a man in your family has fallen in battle. He was David, Father of Red, and Husband of Lucy. We hope you didn't have anything to left for him. Singed, General Surge.' I felt like I was just stabbed in the heart. My Dad was everything to me. And now he's gone.

The Images faded back into reality. I shook my head and walked outside. I looked around my town, knowing I wouldn't see it in a long time. Every lasting memory I had played all at once. In the fields, me, my Dad, and his Charmander were playing tag. By the grass in the front of the town, my dad had given me my hat before he went off to fight in the war. By the water, I was laughing with my Dad as Charmander, now a Charmeleon, had fallen in. And in the middle of Town, Charmander was evolving into a Charmeleon.

I walked to the lab and went in. I saw Green, a rival of mine, standing there. "Alright Gramps," He said. "I want my…" he opened his eyes and saw me.

"Oh, it's you." Green said disappointed. "If you're looking for Gramps, then go somewhere else. He's gone looking for a Fossil spotted up in Viridian City." I felt tempted to swear, but I held myself back.

I walked over to the grass. Before I could touch it, I heard a voice. "Hey!" It yelled. I turned around to see Professor Oak running toward me.

He stopped and asked, "What are you doing?! Don't you know tall grass is inhabited with wild Pokémon? Come follow me." I followed the Professor.

We walked over to the lab and went in. Green was tapping on the desk waiting. "Finally," He said. "So Gramps, give us our Pokémon so we can leave this town. Seriously, have you seen how bad it is? Damn!"

I was angry. I loved this Town and it felt like my life. "Shut Up!" I yelled, punching Green in the face.

"Oh I forgot," He said mockingly. "You love this town. Now tell me, when are you gonna have your wedding." I lunged at Green and tackled him. I hit him in the face again, this time a little blood came out of his mouth. He threw me off of him, got up, grabbed me, and threw me against the wall. We ran at each other, our fists in the air.

"Enough!" The professor said. He jumped between us and grabbed our fists. "This is a lab, not a boxing arena!" He let go, Green messed with his hair, trying to get it to be up and spiky again, and I brushed myself off.

"Now if we can continue," The professor said. "I was just about to give you your Pokémon. Red, you may choose first."

"What the hell Gramps!" Green yelled. "I was here first."

"Yes," Oak Agreed. "But its obvious Red wants his the most." I couldn't help but smirk as Green mumbled. Something about killing me and my Pokémon is what he was saying.

"Okay Red," The Professor said. "Do you want a Bulbasaur, a Squirtle, or a Charmander?" I wasn't sure which was which so I grabbed the middle one. It was a Squirtle. I grabbed the first one. Charmander. I grabbed the final one, hoping that there was an actual Charmander in this lab.

"Finally!" I said as the Charmander came out.

"Why Charmander?" Oak asked.

"My Dad named me Red so that I could follow my name." I said "And since Fire is red… well you know."

"Ah." Oak said. "What about you Green? Are you gonna choose Bulbasaur since grass is green? Are you gonna live up to your name."

Green looked at Oak as if he were crazy and said, "Are you serious? Gramps, Bulbasaur is weak to fire. I choose You Squirtle." He pointed at the Squirtle, still out of his Pokeball, which came over to him no problem.

"Well Red, Green," Oak said. "Now that you have your first Pokémon, would you like to name it?"

"Hell No!" Green said aloud. "That's so girly! Back me up Red!"

"Actually Green," I said. "That doesn't sound very bad. How about David?" I named him after my father to pay full respect to him.

Right after I named David, Squirtle used one of his tiny arms to pound on David's forehead. He flew backwards from the power of the punch. He got up with an angry look on his face. "David Scratch it!" I yelled. David got a look on his face that said "gladly" and jumped at the Squirtle, who dodged the attack. This went on in a cycle until David finally got a hit. _He's not one to give up, that's for damn sure. _I said in my mind.

"Squirtle," Green yelled. "Pound!" This time Squirtle missed.

"David," I said. "Finish him off." David jumped at the Squirtle who tried to dodge but failed. Next thing I knew I had won. David was dancing Michael Jackson Thriller which was weird but it was pretty good.

"Worthless." Green said.

"Hey," I said to Green. "Maybe if you train him, he'll be really strong."

"If you say so." He said. He pulled out a Pokeball and made Squirtle Return.

Some music played from the PC in the lab. "What could that be?" He asked himself as he sat down. "An E-Mail. Let's see here. 'Dear Red Jacques, You have been invited to perform a Nuzlocke Challenge. You have until tomorrow to accept. Signed, The Elite Four.' Well, do you know what a Nuzlocke Challenge is?"

"Of course and I accept." I said. Just then, David's face got a dark expression. His Pokeball was a slightly darker color now.

I patted David on the head and said, "It's okay, you will live." _I hope._ I walked home and got ready for my journey.

Would you like to save your game?

Yes

Saving… do not turn off the system

Your game has been saved.


End file.
